


Porn star

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not a porn star... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn star

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a comment from Gareth David-Lloyd during a panel on a convention, answering questions on on-screen kissing scenes, missing scene for „Tapdancing their way right back into your hearts“.

 

**Porn star**

by Belladonna

 

 

Our instructor for undercover policework at the academy told us once that sex would be seen as a valid interrogation tool while on assignment, useful for gathering information or necessary to keep our cover.

 

I know I'd told him then that I wasn't a porn star and couldn't force my body to just respond like that.

 

This morning though, sitting here in Dobey's office and listening to my last nights performance, I have to admit that _maybe_ I am a porn star after all.

 

With all that girl was doing, certain bodyparts of me were sure standing at attention there whether I wanted or not and I forgot I was supposed to be only acting.

 

Hope for the guys in the evidence room it was as satisfying as it was for me. The only difference might be that at least my partner was attached to my body with her mouth only...


End file.
